GAO Reports - 1976
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1976 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * United States Participation in INTERPOL, the International Criminal Police Organization (ID-76-77) (Dec. 27, 1976). * Information Technology: Analysis of Replacing Existing DOA Computer System (LCD-77-101) (Dec. 1, 1976). November * Government Operations: The Legislative Focus on Federal ADP Procurement and GAO's Role (Nov. 3, 1976). * Government Operations: GAO and Federal Government ADP Procurement (Nov. 3, 1976). * Justice and Law Enforcement: Vulnerability of the Computer Society (Nov. 2, 1976). * Information Technology: GAO Lead Division Plan for Automatic Data Processing (Nov. 1, 1976). October * Government Operations: Reduced Government Facsimile Communications Costs Possible through Better Management (LCD-76-116; B-146864) (Oct. 22, 1976). * Information Technology: Acquisition of Automatic Data Processing Equipment (B-115369.07) (Oct. 14, 1976). September * NONE August * Information Technology: Ways To Improve Management of Federally Funded Computerized Models (LCD-75-111) (Aug. 23, 1976). * Lessons Learned About Acquiring Financial Management & Other Information Systems (Aug. 2, 1976). July * Telecommunications: Cable Television and a Regulatory Policy (CED-76-124) (July 16, 1976). June * Information Technology: NSA Methods of Acquiring Automatic Data Processing Equipment (LCD-76-123) (June 2, 1976). May * Government Operations: Summary of Improvement Actions Taken by the Government Printing Office in the Utilization and Management of Automatic Data Processing Resources (FGMSD-76-58) (May 27, 1976). * Information Technology: Managers Need To Provide Better Protection for Federal Automatic Data Processing Facilities (FGMSD-76-40) (May 10, 1976). April * Computer-Related Crimes in Federal Proqrams (FGMSD-76-27) (Apr. 27, 1976). * Justice and Law Enforcement: Computer-Related Crimes in Federal Programs (FGMSD-76-27) (Apr. 27, 1976). * Improvements Needed in Managing Automated Decisionmaking by Computers Throughout the Federal Government (FGMSD-76-5) (Apr. 23, 1976). * Uses of Minicomputers in the Federal Government: Trends, Benefits, and Problems (FGMSD-75-53) (Apr. 22, 1976). * Government Operations: FEA Procurement of Automatic Data Processing Services (B-178205.52) (Apr. 16, 1976). * Information Technology: USDA Proposal To Acquire Automatic Data Processing Equipment (LCD-76-120) (Apr. 16, 1976). * Government Operations: Delegation of GSA Procurement Authority for Automatic Data Processing Equipment Acquisitions (B-115369) (Apr. 14, 1976). * GGovernment Operations: Management of GSA Federal Data Processing Centers (Apr. 7, 1976). * Information Technology: Contract Award by the Federal Power Commission for Developing and Installing a Regulatory Information System (RED-76-59) (Apr. 2, 1976). March * NONE February * National Defense: An Experimental Computer Output Microfilm Service Center (Feb. 1, 1976). January * Auditing and Financial Management: From Auditape to Computer Assisted Audit Techniques (Jan. 1, 1976). * Computerizing the Pro Forma Workpaper (Jan. 1, 1976). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1976